notdstarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivax
Description IVAX is a gigantic prototype Combat Walker previously housed at the Apollo Starport. IVAX was hijacked by HAL and sent on a murderous rampage. The Behemoth's AI has been tricked into thinking all living creatures on Apollo are hostile threats. It is attempting to "Purify" Apollo, possibly to further HAL's Plans. The Mechanized dreadnought has an impressive array of extremely powerful weaponry, a cloaking field, and an EMP to neutralize enemy communications. It takes tremendous firepower to stop the monstrosity. Walkthrough The way to fight this boss is very straight forward, stay out of range from his cannons, close in on him during missiles, and dodge his satchels. A text display will notify players when he deploys satchels . There is a period while IVAX is switching weapons that he is immobile and can not attack. Traits Renegade AI IVAX core programming has been irreversibly altered and corrupted by HAL's interference. As a result IVAX perceives every biological presence in Apollo as a hostile threat that must be purified. This makes IVAX a foe to all around him. He will kill zombies and marines alike. Alpha Company can use this to their advantage by luring IVAX into enemies, using them as meat shields to draw the behemoth's fire and inflict some damage. Stun Immunity IVAX is immune to stuns, making the fight harder. Abilities AT Rounds IVAX was outfitted with the most powerful Anti-Tank Weaponry on the Market. His massive Cannons fire projectiles designed to defeat all types of armored foes. IVAX deals a tremendous 805 damage to armored and massive targets. As a result he is ridiculously effective at killing the creatures that wander the map. Whole swarms of Agrons and Devourers wither and die beneath IVAX's tremendous firepower. EMP Shockwave IVAX will occasionally unleash a massive EMP shockwave. Right before this happens, a text display will read "unleashes a giant EMP Shockwave!." The tremendous discharge of energy will knock out the marines' Shields, and deplete their Energy. Another unfortunate side effect is the Mini-Map will be disabled for a long duration, effectively blinding marines to local sight only. This will also disable the Team Locator until the Mini-Maps are back online. There is no way to avoid this ability, only cope with it. Staying close to allies and communicating effectively is your best option. In Nightmare Mode, IVAX will unleash this ability much sooner in the fight. Short Range Cannons IVAX's default weapon, his short range cannons, fire high explosive Punisher Grenades. They are slow, with a moderate range. Reactive Armor or Kinetic Armor will be needed to absorb the damage. IVAX will always start in "Short Range Cannon" mode. He will not switch weapons until engaged. Players should be careful if engaging at long range with Artillery or Nukes. IVAX can quickly switch to Long Range Missiles and decimate players. When IVAX switches back to short range cannons, a text display will read "switches to short-range Cannons...." When using hit short range cannons, IVAX's long range missiles are disabled, and he can only attack foes at short range. Long Range Missiles IVAX can switch from short range cannons to long range T82 Missile Pods. Right before he switches to long range, a text display will read "switches to long-range Missiles...". When using long range missiles, IVAX's cannons are disabled, and he can only attack foes at long range. IVAX will then fire a salvo of 8 missiles at any enemy beyond 15 range. These missiles are very strong, and inflict terrible damage to any player without Kinetic Armor. Cloaking Matrix IVAX can temporarily cloak himself. This cloak does not last long, and it will turn on and off intermittently. However, his cloak is unusual as it cannot be dispelled for most of the duration. However, there is a small phase where the Commando's Heightened Senses can dispel it as it the skill does not require targeting. Remote Charges IVAX has a 65% chance to drop a satchel charge on any player within 20 range of him. When IVAX is ready to deploy charges, a text will read "deploys remote charges...." These satchels deal 125 damage and have 6 radius blasts. They are similar in appearance to Black Ops charges, but they are much larger and yellow. When avoiding satchels be wary of your position relative to IVAX, running further away from the boss to dodge a satchel may well put you into range of his Missiles. IVAX can use satchels in combination with either weapon system. Laser Designator IVAX's laser designator functions in the same way a Recon's Laser Designator functions. A unit designated by IVAX will have their armor reduced by 1. Rage When hit by IVAX's cannons, units receive the "IVAX's Rage" debuff. Their movement speed is decreased by 3%, but their attack damage is increased by 5%. It can stack up to 30 times. This can greatly increase a marines damage output, but it is much harder to escape his subsequent attacks and satchel charges. IVAX will also apply this ability to himself. A text display will read "goes into a RAGE...". Each hit IVAX takes will slow him, but the damage output of all of his weapons will increase significantly. Category:Bosses Category:Alpha Company Category:Boot Camp Category:NOTD Bosses